Wanna Be your Idol
by CosmicPudding
Summary: Summary: Alcohol plus Pocky plus Hiro and Shuichi equals Slashy goodness


**Fic for: lj user"foreverflame**"

**Title: Wanna Be your Idol**

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Pairing**: Hiroshi/Shuichi

Hiro POV, AU

Summary: Alcohol + Pocky + Hiro/Shuichi Slashy goodness

Song: Wanna be your Idol by Tommy Heavenly6

Author notes: Hey guys! this was just something quick I did for a new acquaintance on LJ. Don't worry though; 'Boy' is being written as you read this, and will be up before the end of May. Ok? so until then, I hope you can enjoy this!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

§

_Everyday, I try to make…. Wanna be you idol…. _

The music blasted from the stereo, as it worked its way through the insolation of my tiny condo. Next to me, clutching a Kumagoro plushie in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other, was Shuichi. As usual, he and Yuki had gotten into _another_ pointless fight, and shuichi had stormed out yet again, carrying a backpack filled with only a pair of clothes for tomorrow, 5 or 6 boxes of yogurt pocky, and all of his Nittle Grasper memorabilia.

_'All I need to survive'_ , he would often joke when a fight like this would happen. Only this time, he looked different.

All hope had left his eyes, and he stood in front of me, heartbroken and miserable. He had still been on his cell phone when I reached him, and had finished before I decided to carry him on my back like a child. He didn't say anything when I did this, nor did he say anything on the ride home. But I did hear his muffled sobs, and felt his tears decorate the back of my shirt. Halfway to my place, he had finished crying and had opted instead to nuzzle my back and close his eyes.

I parked in my space and carried him and his tiny backpack up the stairs, before calling for a pizza and letting him shower.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered. He had been silent since the shower, and before that, the only noise in the space besides the music was the doorbell, and the small pizza boy handing us our pizza. We mostly ate in silence, and I began stroking his hair. He unconsciously nuzzled my hand before he answered.

"What's there to say? Anyway,……I lied. I didn't leave because we had a fight, well that's not the _only_ reason." He started, sitting up and situating himself on my lap "I walked into the living room, and found him having sex with…."

"With?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"He was on the couch with Touma." He finished, struggling not to cry. I wasn't really sure what to say.

Ever since he met Seguchi, things had taken a odd turn with Yuki. Always fighting non-stop, unreasonable questioning, and jealousy. I dunno, I guess I always expected something like this to happen. But poor Shu. I'm sure he saw it too, but when you're in love, you don't pay any attention to it. You just want everything to work out.

"I mean, do I have anyone at_ all _?" He continued, standing up to turn off the music.

"What are you talking about, you've got me."

"Yeah, I guess"

He didn't say anything else, instead guiding my hands towards his upper body.

"Shuichi…..?"

"Why _didn't _I see I had you; I've had you all along." He leaned down and began to attack my neck. I felt myself grab him and bring the rest of his body down towards me before engulfing him in a deep kiss. I knew I shouldn't take advantage of him, especially now, but I couldn't bring myself to stop at first. We tumbled to the floor, desperately clawing at each others clothing, and before long we were both barely wearing underwear. I knew that if I didn't stop soon, that things may go terribly wrong. So slowly, I lightly pushed him away, breathing in desperately.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with the puppy dog eyes that usually got me.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't one of those times.

"I don't want to do this if you're going to regret it later; Do you really want this, or are you just lonely?" I was careful to respond in a way that was firm without pushing him away.

"I had always thought about this, us. I was always curious, wondering if we would have ever worked. The truth is, I do love you. And I know you love me too, so why I not /I do this."

"It's true, I love you. But I would rather be unhappy than to have a chance of us losing our friendship. I mean, if you've changed your mind, it's ok. Just tell me what you want." My voice cracked, unintentionally, as I said the last thing. I always wanted to be the strong one in our relationship, whatever it may be, and always had been; but I guess it I had to break down in front of someone, I would rather it be him than someone else.

He smiled at me, before crawling over and kissing fiercely. We broke apart for air again, before he spoke "I want I that /I ; and everything that comes with it."

"What about Yuki?" I heard my mouth say, before my mind could stop it. I just needed to be sure; I would be devastated if he went back to Yuki after being with me.

"What_ about_ him? I'm tired of his games. We're through for good. The person I was on the phone with when you picked me up was a moving company; by this time tomorrow, all of my things will officially moved out of his house. And I was thinking about retiring."

I got angry at this; Shu loved music more than anything. If Touma had made him lose his love of music, there would be hell to pay. "Don't think like that Shuichi; we could always switch labels."

"Actually, I've been thinking about retiring for a while now; I was going to bring it up at Monday's meeting. What do you think, Hiro-kun?"

I sighed inwardly, half out of relief, half out of….I'm not sure exactly. "I'm more than fine with it; We've made enough money to support us, and we could always become producers. Not to mention, I only stayed this long to be with you."

"Good, I guess. But what about Sakano and K?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about them; lately they've been so into each other that nothing else has mattered. Plus, I overheard K talking to Sakano, about how he wished that they had more time to themselves. This will work in his favor."

"Wow, with the way everything is falling into place, I probably should have done this a long time ago. Now I guess the only thing I have to worry about is finding a place to live."

"What do you mean?" I playfully stated, grabbing him from behind "Aren't you going to stay here with me?"

"Are you sure we'll have enough room?"

"There's always enough room for you; Come on let's celebrate your moving in." I said, dragging him by the hand to my bedroom.

"How are we going to celebrate _that_ ?" He playfully asked, blushing just a bit.

I shoved him against the wall at the opposite side of wall, nearly devouring his lips, as we practically ripped off what little clothing the other one had. Finally breaking for air, I kissed up his neck, then past his ear, ending at the top of his forehead. He giggled as I did so, squirming slightly. He was out of breath, but happy. As was I.

"Oh, I've got more than a few good ideas." I started as I pulled into the bedroom, closing the door behind me, and straddling him on the bed. "but feel free to give me suggestions."

that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. please review thanks! bye

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

§


End file.
